


A Little Friendship

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Penelope is a good friend.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	A Little Friendship

**PENELOPE**

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come early," says my mum

I discreetly glance at Permal, waiting to see if he'll say anything. However, for once he seems to be keeping himself out of my business.

"Just wanted to get a head start," I tell her. Best not to mention the real reason I wanted to come earlier.

My mum considers me for a moment and then seems to concede.

"Do either of you need help taking your things inside?"

My brother and I shake our heads, showing her our wands.

She gives us both a smile and after a long goodbye, drives away. Premal doesn't say anything before heading toward the boys' rooms.

Fine by me. I don't need his questions and his prodding anyway. I make quick work of putting away my things, leaving most of the less relevant boxes to be unpacked later.

I have somewhere more important to be right now.

xxx

Mummer's house is exactly the way I remember. If I had time I would linger to look longer but as it is I quickly make it to the top and let myself into the room. It is empty right now but I know in a few hours it won't be.

Time to get to work.

**SIMON**

It's well past noon when I lug my meagre luggage up the stairs, too tired and too scared to use my magic. Most of the other students won't be arriving until after the weekend. However, the Mage had given me the chance to come early over the weekend and start my training early.

I instantly jumped at the chance to leave the home earlier even though I'm not really looking forward to the training.

(I feel guilty for thinking like that)

I finally make it to the top, feeling even more exhausted. For now I just want to collapse on my bed and cry, and hopefully stop before Baz gets. Last time was humiliating enough.

I open the door, expecting the stifling atmosphere of an unaired room and the unhomely feeling of a vacated premise. However, the sight in front makes me wonder if I'm dreaming.

There is a plate of sour cherry scones and butter placed on my desk. The window is open, letting in the breeze and there are a few books scattered on the bed.

The water is running in the bathroom and my first thought is that Baz is here. I shake it away as soon as it crosses my mind. None of his things are here and there is no way he would bring me my favourite snack.

There is only one person who could have done this for me.

And sure enough, the door opens and out comes Penelope Bunce, holding pitcher of a pitcher of Lemonade and a few glasses.

"Oh, hey, Simon," she says, "You're here. I was just washing the glasses. Come have some. You must be thirsty,"

All I can do is stare.

She did this for me. Penelope usually does not usually have a comforting or soft bone in her body but she put in the effort today. For me. Because I told her the first week back was the worst.

**PENELOPE**

As soon as I put the pitcher and glasses down, I have an armful of Simon trembling and sniffling against my shoulder. I gently pat his back, feeling just a bit awkwardly. When I had thought of this, I hadn't considered Simon's sentimental reaction.

But still, I had gone through all the trouble. I could put up with a few displays of physical affection.

"Why?" he asks

"Oh, Simon," I say, "Because you're my friend. I wanted to do something nice,"

He sniffs again and pulls away, wiping at his nose with his sleeve.

"Lemonade,?" I ask him and he nods, smiling a little.

Looks like I'm doing something right.

**SIMON**

Once we've both got our glasses, Penelope raises hers a little.

"To a great third year," she says and I echo her.

Maybe it will be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
